Una bonita amistad
by Lupe1998
Summary: Zelda es la princesa de Hyrule, que tiene un gran miedo a los enormes lobos desde que uno le mordio en su infancia...¿Pasara algo en el futuro? The legend of Zelda
1. Chapter 1

Buenas esta es mi primera historia y va a ir de The Legend of Zelda. Zelda será la protagonista, indefensa etc...Aquí os la dejo...

Érase una vez, en una época un poco antigua, nació una niña llamada Zelda. Era la hija de los reyes de Hyrule. Ella era una niña encantadora, que todo el mundo la adoraba. Aunque nunca podía salir del castillo, ella se sentía muy bien incluso libre.

Pero un día, cuando la pequeña Zelda paseaba por los jardines, se le ocurrió la idea de salir del castillo por primera vez. Y así fue. Ella salió, el problema fue que...¡Se había perdido! Zelda se preguntaba que qué podría hacer, porque caminaba desorientada.

Pero de repente, escuchó un ruido. Ella estaba toda asustada, y de los matorrales más cercanos, salió un gran lobo, blanco y gris, con los ojos azules como el mar, que se le acercó sigilosamente.

Desde entonces, Zelda tiene una gran marca en su hombro, con el mordisco de un lobo. Zelda ya nunca salió del castillo y cogió un enorme miedo a los lobos.

Pasaron los años. Zelda ya era una jovencita de unos...14 años. Era muy bella, la más bella de Hyrule. Ella ya no se acordaba muy bien de lo que pasó, solo se acordaba de la marca, nada más.

Un buen día, Zelda decidió que debía ir a pasear por una vez.

Aunque, su madre no la dejaba.

-Hija mía, ¿para qué quieres ir?

-Pero madre, ¿quiere que me pudra aquí, sin poder hacer nada? Venga madre, haré como si no fuese yo.

-Está bien nena, pero, mantente siempre alerta. -respondió intentando tranquilizarse.

-Sí, madre.

Después de hablar con su madre, Zelda salió tranquilamente a pasear. Claramente, no salió vestida de princesa, si no que salió como una forastera normal y corriente.

Durante el camino, pudo ver a su héroe, a un chico de cabellos rubios ojos azules profundamente como el mar...No era otro que, Link.

Ella se acercó a él.

-¡Hola! -saludó ella.

-¿Prin-Princesa?

-Sí.

-Vamos a un sitio más privado.

-Vale. -obedeció ella.

Así, Link y Zelda fueron fuera de la ciudad, al bosque más cercano.

-¿Qué haces fuera del castillo?

-Ni yo misma lo se, quería irme de una vez...

-Ah..Entiendo que estar encerrada sea un agovio para usted.

-Me alegro de que haya alguien que me entienda, Link..

Link sonrió.

Zelda se giró porque vio unas flores preciosas, eran unas margaritas llenas de color y vida.

-Ah..Qué flores tan llenas de color...¡Y qué llamativas! ¿Verdad, Link? ¿Link? -pero no respondía.

Ella se giró para ver si estaba ahí, pero en lugar de él, pudo ver a un enorme lobo que la miraba fijamente. Era gris con colores negro, ojos azules como los de Link. Zelda dio un paso hacia atrás y el lobo uno hacia delante.

Estaba acorralada, indefensa, sin saber que hacer...

-¡AYUDAAAAAAAA LIIIIIIIIIIIINK! -gritó la princesa, mientras que su corazón iba a 100 por hora.

Comentario: Nunca se me quitarán los miedos hacia los lobos...

**¿Os gustó?**

**¿Es bonita?**

**Muchas gracias espero que la sigaiisss ;)**


	2. Un misterioso lobo

**Aquí traigo el 2 :3:**

La princesa estaba acorralada,sin saber que hacer. Pero entonces, el lobo se acercó a ella sigilosamente y se tumbó a su lado.

Zelda lo miró fijamente y puso ver como en la pata tenía una enorme herida llena aún de sangre.

-Oh..Pobrecillo. -dijo ella acercándose. -Un momento, iré a buscar agua para hechartela en la herida, ¿sí? -y sale corriendo.

El misterioso lobo levantó la cabeza, y la bajó luego desesperadamente como si se quisiera ir.

Mientras eso pasaba, Zelda ya se había alejado mucho, pero no había encontrado lo que andaba buscando. Sin embargo, pudo encontrarse con un bello caballo marrón, era Epona, la yegua de Link. La princesa se acercó a ella, y le acarició.

-¿Dónde estará tu dueño, Epona? -dijo como si le entendiese.

Epona hizo un gesto brusco. Zelda se alejó un poco de ella y decidió ir a buscar de nuevo al lobo para tranquilizarlo.

Así, llegó al mismo sitio. Pero, ¡ya no estaba!

-¡Se ha ido! -dijo ella desesperadamente. -¡Pero si estaba muy herido!

-¿Ocurre algo, princesa? -se oyó.

La rubia se giró y pudo ver al que anteriormente le había dejado completamente sola, a Link.

-¡Estúpido dónde te había metido! -dijo muy enfadada.

-Lo siento..Era..Un tema propio.

-¡Podrías habermelo dicho, no!

-Ehm...

Zelda estaba a punto de estallar porque Link no era de esos que la dejaba sola así por así, él era un chico responsable.

-Bueno Link, he de marcharme ahora mismo. ¿Vale? Y no me vuelvas a dejar sola. -dijo despidiéndose de él.

Después de esta estúpida pelea, Zelda llegó a su castillo un tanto cansada, así que se fue directa a su habitación. De seguido, su madre entró con ganas de saber a dónde había ido su hija.

-¿Se puede?

-Pasa.

-Hola hija, ¿dónde estuviste?

-En..En la ciudad, ¿dónde iba a estar?

-Hija, dime la verdad.

-Estuve con Link ,nada más. -dijo disimuladamente.

-Está bien, pero siempre que no hayas salido de la ciudad.

-No he salido de la ciudad, mamá...

-Bueno, eso espero.

La reina sale de la habitación y Zelda suspira tranquilizandose.

Se remangó para poder verse la marca de su hombro.

-Ya entiendo porque tengo esta marca...Y ya entiendo porque tengo ese miedo a los lobos...Y también porque mi madre no me deja salir del castillo...Cuando era pequeña, un gran lobo me hizo esta marca...Tengo miedo...

**Comentario: Nunca tuve que salvar a ese lobo...**

**Buenoo muchisimas gracias a todos/as por ver este capítulo, le doy gracias a Seira megamine que la está siguiendo y es alguien a quién le tengo mucho aprecio, ¡graciaaas amigaaa!**

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


End file.
